Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Moreover, a mobile terminal is applicable as one component of a home automation system for controlling home appliances situated at home remotely. A home automation service is provided to remotely control operations of home appliances situated at home. And, a mobile terminal is usable as a means for controlling the home appliances. In this case, a user can control the home appliances at home at any time only if carrying the mobile terminal.
Yet, it does not happen frequently that a user actually controls home appliances at home in a remote place from home. On the contrary, it may happen more frequently that a user activates a cooling/heating system or an illumination device through the home automation system in case of arriving in the vicinity of home rather than being located in a remote place from home. Hence, it may be unnecessary for the home automation service to be applied to the mobile terminal in case that a user is remote from home. Instead, it may be more effective to the user if an appropriate service corresponding to a location of the mobile terminal carried by the user is provided.
For instance, if the mobile terminal approaches in the vicinity of home, the home automation service is applied. If the mobile terminal approaches in the vicinity of an office, an office automation system is applied. Therefore, such settings it will be preferable for user's convenience.